


RWBY: Alternate | Volume 1 - A New World

by Genna-Red (Genna_Bella)



Series: RWBY: Alternate [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - New Canon, Canon Rewrite, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genna_Bella/pseuds/Genna-Red
Summary: Blue-grey tips of the familiar Borro mountain range blur in Ruby’s peripheral vision, the soft click-clacking of the speeding train failing to pull her out of her thoughts, instead adding to the ambience of her focus.Ruby couldn’t remember the last time she had ventured into the mountains with either her uncles or father, she only remembered it had happened recently enough she could still smell the ashen bodies of Grimm slowly decomposing in the much less colourful wastelands known as the western front.[RWBY: Alternate, a community addendum dictating the world of RWBY in a new light.]
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: RWBY: Alternate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687687
Kudos: 2





	RWBY: Alternate | Volume 1 - A New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete rewrite of RWBY with a different plot and evolved world-building and characters. This community addendum was created by Jerry Freeman with a few elements being changed to better help me personalise the narrative.
> 
> You can find his video [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx7Q_2hVjvw&t=396s) as well as additional notes at the bottom that better explains what is being changed and how it is being changed if you don’t have time to watch the video.

Blue-grey tips of the familiar Borro mountain range blur in Ruby’s peripheral vision, the soft click-clacking of the speeding train failing to pull her out of her thoughts, instead adding to the ambiance of her focus.

Ruby couldn’t remember the last time she had ventured into the mountains with either her uncles or father, she only remembered it had happened recently enough she could still smell the ashen bodies of Grimm slowly decomposing in the much less colourful wastelands known as the western front.

She looks over to her father as a result of her train of thought, the man next to her grabbing a fistful of soft blonde hair with his free hand as he stressed over a scroll, various numbers Ruby couldn’t quite understand the significance of attacking her brain with waves of new information.

He noticed her looking at him, meeting her silver eyes with his deep blue ones, weary from continued use without rest. “What’s up, kiddo?” He smiled, something in his tone hoped Ruby wouldn’t respond by opening a conversation.

“Are we there yet?” She beamed, her question innocent in nature despite it’s annoying delivery.

“No, honey.” He sighed patiently, scanning the room and smiling at his other daughter across from the two, her feet on the seat next to her as she lay down on the blue cushioning.

Silence falls on the cabin again, Tai returning to his scroll and Ruby watching the farms at the mountains’ base. She wondered how the farmers deal with the shadows the mountains would cast on their land, surely more hunters would be needed to hold that line then, just to make sure Grimm don’t take their chances with the temporary shade patches.

Ruby recalled Atlas mentioned something about dust powered lamps that had the potential to mask emotions as well as provide light. Hopefully that way hunters didn’t have to be hired out as protection to small-time farmers and could instead be focused to the western front, or even the borders of various states.

She found herself wondering about how far the rails on this train truly went. Whether they ran through all the kingdoms and how Atlas convinced said kingdoms to let them build these train rails through the hold.

These fast, speedy trains…

“Are we there yet?” She repeated to her father who reacted with the same smile he had displayed before.

Tai opens his mouth to respond but his other daughter cut him off before he had the chance.

“Are you _retarded_?” Her half-sister, Yang, snapped from across the cabin, her darker blonde hair falling over her face where it failed to be tamed by a well-worn hair-tie pulling it back. “If we’re still _moving_ it means we aren’t. fucking. there yet.”

Ruby retreated back into her maroon coat, the same one given to her by her uncle when she turned thirteen a few years ago.

“Xiao-Long!” Her father scolded, furrowing his brows. “I shouldn’t have to hear that language from you.”

Yang raised her upper-lip in a defiant sneer, her arms folded under her chest as she turned to look out of the window once more.

Silence falls over the cabin again, Tai went back to his scroll, resuming the absent action of tugging at his hair in stress, meanwhile Ruby soon forgot about her question and joined Yang in looking out the window.

It always astounded Ruby how clean the glass was, how stainless the steel seemed. Atlan engineering had always been so attractive to the eye with its sparkly, dust-fueled cogs and gears putting into motion sleek designs that always stuck with her as symbols of power and royalty.

Designs that took their passengers to anywhere in the world of Remnant in speeds unfathomable to humans or faunus.

Speeds…

“Are we there yet?” Ruby asked again. Opposite her Yang cried out in anguish, standing up and throwing open the door to the cabin for her to stomp out of in a fit of rage.

The two watched her scene with neutral stares, waiting until she was truly gone before beginning a conversation.

“No, dear.” Tai shook his head, “We have another hour or so before we arrive at Beacon.”

“But we’ve already been on this train for… more than that.” Ruby whined, sinking into her cloak again with a groan persisting at the back of her throat.

“Half an hour.” Tai corrected her, “Your uncle James assured me he had us put on the fastest train to Beacon from home.”

“I thought you didn’t like uncle James.” Ruby looked up at Tai quizzically.

“I don’t, sweetheart.” Tai admitted, “but he definitely likes you, okay? That’s what matters.”

“I guess.” Ruby huffed, resting her cheek in her hand, smooth vibrations making her way through her body from her elbow that rested on the window.

“We’ll be there in no time.” Tai smiled at her reassuringly, “One hour isn’t that long when you think about it! A lot of the time when you’re doing something you love, one hour flies in an instant!”

“I guess…” Ruby repeated, pulling up her hood and producing her scroll in hope games would distract her from the long journey ahead.

____________________________________________________

“Ms Schnee? I’ve packed your bags for you. I hope they’re to your liking.” Blake Belladonna sheepishly addressed her mistress, the faunus bowing deeply to keep her appearance of professionalism up to the young heiress.

“I’m sure it’s fine, Blake.” Weiss Schnee smiled softly at her maid, placing a pin delicately in her hair to keep the white waves in place. “Have you packed your own bags?”

“Hmm? I uh—pardon, Ms Schnee?” Blake caught herself with an awkward blush, mentally striking herself for her lapse in formality.

“Did my father not inform you?” Weiss watched her maid with interest, standing from her vanity mirror and walking over to the doorway where she stood. “You’re coming with me to the church of Beacon.”

“I—am? Ms Schnee?” Blake felt the familiar sensation of her ears folding back the same way they always did when she was confused.

“Yes, he also enrolled you in the church’s classes so we had a full team.” Weiss elaborates, reaching over Blake’s chest and undoing the bowtie that was incorrectly fastened around her collar. “My father wanted the team to only consist of me and my two cousins but the headmaster insisted there be a fourth.”

“Your cousins?” Blake asked, biting her lip as she realised she was out of line.

“Mhm, Ruby and Xiao-Long, or well, Yang. Dad doesn’t like me getting informal with them, we’re the ‘better family’ after all.” Weiss elaborated with a sigh, tugging Blake’s bow tight with a final twist of her fingers. “You won’t have to actually do anything of course, you’ll still just be my maid.”

Blake nodded, fighting to keep the smile tugging the edges of her lips at bay. Jaques Schnee had handed her a golden opportunity, she could train in Beacon semi-secretly, graduate and leave the Schnee family forever! She could run away to Torinth! No, the Free Banks! Weiss would likely try and stop her, but she knew she could find some strings to pull to help her out.

“We’re leaving in a few hours, pack your things and return to my room at ten in the morning.” Weiss instructed. Blake nodded and turned on her heels, leaving the room a little more emotional than when she entered.

Soon the high that came from happiness corrupted into thoughts of doubt and anxiety that swam in her head. How was she going to act at Beacon? How would Weiss’ cousins greet her? Who _were_ Weiss’ cousins?

Blake pushed aside the nagging questions as she felt the ghosts of Weiss’ fingers on her chest. Did Weiss like her at all? Was she just nice so Blake would be happy to work for her or was she just genuinely kind? She was faunus, the Schnee didn’t care for faunus, no Atlan did. But at the same time, Weiss had never verbally berated her or made her do anything humiliating.

Blake turned into her quarters quickly, closing the door behind her and resting her shoulders from the formal position they were being held in as she strode down the clean halls of the Schnee mansion.

Blake dragged her feet to the small bed in the corner of the repurposed storage closet her and four others called home, grateful her fellow maids were out serving the Schnees so no one had the chance to watch her pack a pitiful, worn-out bag.

It was better that way. Now she wouldn’t have to dissuade her peers she was attempting to run or be fired by a passing Schnee who had the same idea. It also helped she could cry in peace over the picture of her family she had hidden in her chest of draws for so long.

She reminded herself every day they would want her to keep going, to keep fighting and to never give up. In truth she knew her parents for very little time, barely remembering their voices. She was certain without the picture in her arms she would have forgotten what they looked like ages ago.

She wouldn’t say she was _lying_ to herself, but in a way she was. For her own good.

It was better that way, was what she would chant under her breath.

It _was_ better that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus this is gonna be a chore, but here we are so might as well make use of this time.
> 
> The major difference between Jerry Freeman’s RWBY: Alternate and my own is the fact Weiss, Yang and Ruby are all cousins now. I did this by making Ironwood the brother of Jaques Schnee and have him be married to Qrow. This isn’t a change I made for my own shipping narrative however because I originally attempted to pair Qrow with Winter. I soon realised however that Winter would have little to no sway over the greater world of Atlas and the relationship would be largely inconsequential so this made me swap her out for Ironwood who has way more presence in the world and will be able to sponsor team RWBY’s endeavours whilst managing to get them out of trouble. 
> 
> Making these three cousins means their character bonds are stronger even if they still hardly know each other. Another important thing this does is it alienates Blake even more so than her new character does anyway.
> 
> I will only go into keynotes regarding these characters as I’m hoping you will all follow the story to see them grow.
> 
> Blake has anxiety that culminates from years of abuse and neglect. She is insanely quiet and regularly second guesses herself. Despite this she has ambition to make a better life for herself, promising herself it’s what her family would have wanted her to do. She is also a lesbian to add onto her self-doubt and to also tie her in better with Qrow who takes a liking to her he sees a lot of himself in her however Bumbleby isn’t a thing here and any feelings she will develop towards other cast members will be exclusively one-way.
> 
> Weiss is a lot more kind than her former counterpart, she understands the value of empathy and how respect is much more powerful than fear. She tries to be nice to Blake and her cousins but still holds some residual ‘holier-than-thou’ attitudes, even if she doesn’t really mean to.
> 
> Yang is just Katsuki Bakugou, hating her sister for being so much more optimistic and happy with her natural born power that meant she never had to lift a finger for her to get what she wanted and having her father fawn over her. Yang grew bitter because her father shunned her in place of Ruby and now she tries to prove she’s the best at every altercation whilst dragging down her sister. Also her name is Xiao-Long Yang because the Chinese names in this show are so friggin’ inconsistent. Tai’s name is also now Tai Yang to better fit the theme. Yang is the last name.
> 
> And Ruby is the optimistic leader with a heart of gold and the innocence of a saint. She is incredibly naïve and oblivious, she can’t tell when people want her to stfu and this becomes a problem because people begin to get annoyed by her. The story is largely her becoming a better person, repairing her relationship with Yang and building one with Weiss and Blake.
> 
> I need to say more but I’m rambling as is. I hope you will all persuade me to see this through because this is something I should devote my time to.


End file.
